Spiked
by marsupeler
Summary: Percy and Nico go to a high school party, and some people Spike Percy's drink. Then they go play truth and dare...long story short its how Nicercy sort of starts. Percy/Nico. Rated T for reasons.


**SPIKED**

**(NICO)**

Maybe letting Percy go to that High school party wasn't such a great idea after all. It was going great. No one questioned me being there, even though I was just a freshman, but I was also with Percy, and he was cool, somehow. I guess 'cool' and 'cute' have a blurred line.

Of course there was beer, what High school party _doesn't _have beer? Especially on at a house like this. It wasn't your apartment in the hoods or small town house in the nicer part of New York. No, this was a fancy rich-boy's house. It was three stories high, with a cellar and attack. It was white, and the front door had columns. I couldn't help but chuckle at the Greek shove to all these houses. Its yard was gated off by fancy iron fence, which also clearly said 'stays the freak out'.

Sometimes I think Percy has a target on his back, or note or something that says 'mess my life up all you want'. Because two hours in we are peacefully drinking our coke (the soda, coca-cola, not some weird Crack concoction) and Percy says this.

"Is it me, or does this soda taste weird?"

"What?" I'm not too alarmed, then. I take a sip of mine, and everything is as dandy as ever. "Nope tastes fine." I shrug. I see Percy shrug to and continue drinking. After a few more seconds he looks at his drink again.

"Mine tastes really weird." He saws again, his voice having a slight slur.

"Let me see it." I took his cup from him and took a sip, then spit it out immediately. "Gods, someone spiked it."

"Ho-how would you know?" Percy is slightly alarmed, but has a small laugh to his voice, stupid girls. Yes, I bet it's one of the girls who like him, wanting to get him at least in bed with them. I shuttered at that, because I knew, like some, that Percy was a virgin, unlike probably everyone here.

"Let's get you ho-" I began but was interrupted by a group of highly slutty girls. They were swaying their hips in the most annoying way possible.

"Peeeeeeercy lets go play truth or dare." The girls asked, and before he could say anything, they dragged him up and started over towards the table. I followed, being a good friend, and not wanting him to do anything rash, like 27 minutes in heaven, being groped up by some girl. That thought made me growl a bit, hell no Percy was not doing that.

"Ok, I'll go first." Macy said, like most people here she was pretty popular.

"Lance truth or dare?" She asked to an equally as popular guy.

"Dare." He says happily, it looks like most people here are either wasted, or getting their, save me (though it wasn't Percy's fault.)

"I dare you...to go and do the next chugging." She giggled.

"Ok, Kirsten." Lance looked at the girl across from him. "Truth...or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...7 min in heaven with the hottest guy at this table." He said. There were about four guys here, me, Percy, Lance, and Tony. She goes and picks Tony, thank the gods.

"Ok, I'll go, just let me ask. Percy? Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Percy shrugged.

"I dare you to take off that shirt of yours." She giggles. "Until three people finish their 7 min in heaven." She smirks and then walks briskly away with Tony.

Reluctantly Percy slips off his shirt, and is he was in his right mind he would walk away from this game. He _never_ takes off his shirt, not unless he's going in the pool for swim meet, or changing for gym, and that's a two second switch.

Gasps rang out through the game, and the audience in the game. I knew why, scars, all kinds, ran up and down his body. Even now, a semi-drunk mess, he wraps his arms around his bare chest sub consciously.

"Katy truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She, like others, was completely stunned at his body.

"Damn," Percy winked. "Who's the cutest guy in this room?" Percy shrugged; truths were never that fun to ask.

"To the whole population of the school, the cutest guy is you." Katy said.

"That doesn't count, everyone knows that." Crystal said, slapping Katy's arm. Apparently Percy didn't cause his cheeks stared to burn. "He meant who you think is cute." This made Katy's cheeks burn.

"Fine, Tommy." She mumbles. Tommy was a sophomore, who was on the cheer team. He wasn't gay, but people thought he was at least bi. Thank gods no one knew about me. It would probably make me the laughing stokes of the school. A bad boy freshman is here by gay for the straights M-er F-er in the whole universe. "Nico!" Damn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, not liking how truths were going.

"I dare you to swap pants with Percy, right here." She said. Evil slut.

"Fine." I grumbled. Thank to the gods Percy was short for his age, because dipping in the Styx kind of slowed his growth, by a lot, and I was tall for mine, so we were about the same size.

One pant swapping later and I was in light blue skinny jeans, and Percy was in faded black ripped up pants, and damn he looked hot, especially how he had no shirt on, showing his abs.

"Sammy truth or dare?" I asked. Sammy was another freshman here, and it's said she has a huge crush on me, not that I listen to rumors, but they do hold _some_ truth.

"Dare." She smirks.

"I dare you to...tell your crush he's hot." I shrugged. Ok, so maybe I did want to know if the rumors are true, not that I like her back, but it's kind of flattering to see a person actually my age, er, my physical age, because the Lotus Casino, I'll technically 85 or something like that.

Her face grew as red as Percy's. She turned to me, blushing like crazy.

"You're hot." She says quickly and then turns around, not looking at me. I feel my cheeks start to match hers. I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ true. She clears her voice. "I think it's been seven minutes." Oh right Tony and Kerstin.

Once they got out, with hickies everywhere and blushing and grinning at the same time, we resumed our game.

"Percy truth or dare?" Sammy asked, still blushing like crazy.

"Dare." Percy said. "Oh, and does that 7 min in heaven count, cause it's really cold." He says.

"Sure, you want something to drink?" Macy asks. He nods and she gets up.

"I dare you to...I dare you to receive a hickey from the person on your right." Sammy smirks. My blush deepens, damn, I was on his right, _and_ he _knew_ me. Well not too much, he didn't know that I liked him, and neither did anyone here. Ugh, what ever they are planning, I'm going to kill them for this.

One hicky later and both me and Percy were in a severe blushing contest, and I'm not to sure who's winning.

"Tony, truth or dare?" Percy hiccups. I figured out who spiked his drink, because when Macy comes back with a coke for him, she's smiling, and a few gulps later, Percy is officially drunk.

"Dare," Tony says.

"Put some under -hic- wear on over your pants and run around asking people if they need help in your best superman voice." Percy said; he's such a nerd. Well, at least he didn't do anything to weird.

"K, Lance, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lance smirks. Why is everyone smirking, I don't know.

"I dare you to...lap dance on the cutest dude here." Tony went off to get some underwear, because this was his house, and his party.

To my anger Lance sits on... You guessed it...Percy, and he starts practically dry humping the drunken son of Poseidon. They were totally up to something. Percy, being drunk and Percy, is innocently confused. Though after a few seconds it slips its way into his head, and he pushes, or tries to, Lance off of him.

"Woooooooooah, h-hey, don't ge-hic-t all weird on me or my buddy, cause, m' buddy is m'self." He grins stupidly again. "Is it me, or is it really cold in here?"

"Macy, truth or dare?" Lance says.

"Truth." Macy said.

"Has anyone seen you completely naked, who?" Lance gives a mischievous grin.

"Yep." Macy popped the 'P'. "His name was Luke Lerman, it was last year." She grinned triumphant, though telling people you pretty much had sex with a sophomore last year, wasn't that victorious.

"Ok, then." Lance said.

"Nico truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Still against truths, too many lies in my life to start the truth because of a stupid game.

"Spend the next round having the person to your left sit on your lap." Macy smirks. Ok, so their plan was super weird, and I didn't get it. So I sat up straighter and Percy, who was blushing super bad, sat on my lap, his legs out in front of him, in between mine. I had to wrap my arms around his waste, so they didn't cramp up. Percy leaned back, trying to hide his blush from everyone.

"Katy, truth or dare?" I asked; please pick truth again, I want to know about this plan.

"Dare," Damn.

"Go and kiss the first person who talks to you." I shrugged.

"Lance, the chugging is about to begin." She said and got up. We decided to take a bit of a break, to watch Lance chug and see Katy kiss Lilly. Poor girl, she was just asking to take a photo for the yearbook. Though, because I wasn't sitting down, I had to at least have my arm around Percy. I was going to do that anyways, because he was a clumsy drunk.

We got back to the game. It was going good, and two more people on 7 min. in heaven and Percy could put on his shirt. Everyone was either blushing, or too drunk, Lance, to realize he should be blushing.

"Ok, Percy, truth or dare?" Crystal asked.

"Dare." Percy said. He was off of my lap, seeing as that was three rounds ago.

"I dare you to put on Chad's shirt." She grins evilly. "CHAD!" Chad is the caption of the football team. He always wore long sleeves and he had mass, a lot of muscle mass.

"What's up Cryst?" Chad came over.

"Percy has to wear your shirt for the rest of the game." Crystal said, holding out her hand.

"Sure, just give back to me later." Chad smirked and tossed his black long-sleeve to Percy, who took off his shirt and replaced it with Chad's.

"It smells funny." Percy grumbled a little.

"It smells like Chad." Crystal smiles wistfully.

"Ummmm, Nico. Truth or Dare?" Percy hiccupped.

"Dare."

"I dare you...to...um...I dare you to pick truth." Percy said after a long pause.

"Fine, truth..." I breathed.

"Does this shirt smell weird to you?" Percy was so drunk. I'm close to calling him wasted. What ever was spiked in his drink, it was strong.

"Nope." I shrug. "Sammy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sammy said.

"I dare you to... lick Lance's belly-button." I shrugged; all the good ones were gone.

After she quickly licked the belly-button of Lance, getting some of his stomach hair on her tongue, really gross, we resumed our game.

"Tony, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tony said.

"When was the last time you got funky in the bed?" Sammy asked.

"Last week." Tony shrugged. "Kerstin, da truf, or da dare?"

"La dare." Kerstin sat up straighter, ready to stand up.

"I dare you to run around tagging people, singing the pokemon theme song."

"Katy, truth or dare?" She asked before leaving.

"Dare."

"I dare you to be my Brock, and come with me." She smirked.

"Ok, one sec. Macy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?"

"Matt Wielder." And the two pokemon masters skipped off singing a duet of Pokemon. Though the thing that bothered me was the evil smirk on Macy's face. They came back moments later, with equally sinister faces.

"Perrrrrrrcccccy." Macy asked, like she had when she dragged Percy over to this table.

"Ummmm?" He asked; he was too busy messing with the small fringe at the end of the tattered shirt.

"Truth or dare?" She asked in an overly seductive voice.

"Dare." He said, not even noticing anything. His right shoulder was showing, because the shirt was too big, and his hands, save a few inches on his fingers, were covered, though the bottom hem was inches to small, because Chad was a junior, and Percy was a couple inches taller than him.

"Have a heated make out session with the cutest, sexiest person at this game." Macy smirked, pushing her boobs out of her shirt a bit. So that was their plan, make him make out with one of them. He was to drunk to say no, and he was to Percy to back down from a dare.

All of a sudden my mind goes blanket as a pair of salty soft lips press against mine. I freeze for a second, but Percy is too wasted to notice that either. I pull away. He's probably too drunk to know anything. Ugh, I really just pulled away; I've wanted that for so long. He's not himself, he's drunk. But he won't remember anything, so maybe one kiss, just to know how it feels like. But someone will tell him, and he will think I'm a horrible friend; he won't even be my friend any more. Wait what am I saying, he won't even want to see my face after that. No.

"What?" Macy, Kerstin, Katy, and Crystal shrieked at the same time. Percy looks like a kicked, delirious puppy, and Tony looks plan shock. Lance had past out a few minutes ago.

"Come on Perce, I'm taken you home." I grumble and hall him up. I was about to move, but some one yells the cops are here, and I start to run to the closest shadow.

I make it just in time, melting into the darkness, with Percy tightly in my embrace. A cop was just a few feet from us. Hopefully the mist covered everything up.

I'm at my 'default' place. This is the place I usually go to, if I'm not particularly going anywhere. It's my cabin at camp. Hazel is unfortunately staying at Camp Half-Blood, and wakes up as soon as Percy and I slip back into the plain of the living.

"Nico?" She rubbed her tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I do sleep here." I smirked, laying down a now unconscious son of Poseidon.

"Why is Percy here? And whose shirt is that?"

"We were at a party, and someone spiked his drink, then we got into a game o Truth or Dare, were most of the girls were planning to get a make out section from Perce. Well, they got him into my pants, like we switched pants, and they got him to put on this other guys shirt. Then they asked him to kiss the 'cutest, sexiest person in the game'." I said, still a little stunned at his choose.

"So you took him away before he made a choice?" Hazel inferred.

"No, he made a choice, and he made it to be me. But it was probably because he was drunk. Any ways, I didn't want him to get all weird, so I was about to take him home, when some one said the cops arrived, but I got away, with Perce." I said.

"Oh, maybe not." Hazel shrugged. She was wrong though. "Night."

"Night." I said back and curled into bed, making sure Percy had room, but too tired to shadow travel, or carry him anywhere.

**/LINE BREAK\**

I woke up to someone puking in my bathroom. It took me a second to remember last night. I walked up to the offender, being Percy, and sat down beside him, rubbing his back gently. My mom used to do that to me, when I was little, and Bianca did it too, in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Owe, what happened last night? I don't remember being hit in the head by a Cyclopes?" Percy groaned. So I went into a story of last night, when I got to the part with him kissing me, he blushed the hardest I ever saw him.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean too. B-but she-she did..." I stopped listening. What? So it wasn't because he was drunk, it was because he actually thought it? My cheeks grew as red as his.

"W-what about Annabeth?" I asked; pretty sure there was a certain daughter of Athena girlfriend, with a particularly deadly knife she can wield with expertise.

"Oh, we broke up about a month ago. She said I was more like a brother to her. It was really confusing. I asked Piper about it, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all. She told me Annabeth knew what I really wanted. So I began to think, and the one thing that kept coming to mind, or more like person, was...you." Percy said the last part pretty soft.

"Oh." I gulped. 'Oh', indeed.

"I should go." Percy started to get up, but he was as queasy as ever.

"Wait, you don't have too." I breathed.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked; gods was this as hard for Annabeth as it was for me? He was so oblivious.

"He means he's been having a major crush on you since he met you. Dude, get your head out of the sea-foam and start looking at his blushing, and his clear attractiveness to you. Now I'm going to shut this door, and you both are going to reenacted last night, with out the cops coming and Nico getting cold feet." Hazel huffed, and shut the door. Sometimes it's hard to tell she's from the 1940's.

I looked at Percy, who was looking at me with utter shock, so I decided to change it up from last night, and take the lead into the kiss. And what a kiss it was.

**THER EDNR ',;l**


End file.
